


Heed My S.O.S.

by Flyting



Series: Housewife Hux [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adultery, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Housewife Hux, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Past Voyeurism, Pool Boy Ben Solo, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyting/pseuds/Flyting
Summary: Continuing my fill for the kyluxhardkinks prompt:housewife hux is unsatisfied with his sex life, so he decides to seduce the strapping, yet naïve pool boy ben solo.A lazy afternoon ends in flirting and poolside sex.





	Heed My S.O.S.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to go with [THIS](http://jeusus.tumblr.com/post/160913658758/jeusus-this-is-for-agoodflyting-we-dont) awesome pic by Jeusus. Because wet, speedo-clad housewife Hux was too good an image to pass up.

It’s 11am on a Friday, and Hux is floating lazy, listless circles around the pool when he hears a familiar knock.

“Come in, Ben.”

The wooden backyard gate creaks open and then closes. He hears sandals on cement, and fans one arm gently in the water to turn himself around to face the sound. It would be a shame to miss the view. Ben tromps across the grass Hux has been procrastinating on cutting, ignoring the walkway to the deck in favor of a more direct route.

“Hey, Hux.”

Hidden behind his sunglasses, Hux’s allows his eyes move greedily up and down Ben’s body as he approaches and drops down beside the pool. He’s wearing a pale NYU t-shirt and shorts again, either in deference to the summer heat or because he knows Hux likes him in them. Endless legs and a trim waist. The t-shirt is stretched tight across his broad shoulders, wash-worn and loose everywhere else. Comfortable.

“How’s it going?”

“Mm. Hot. Dull. Until now.”

“Yeah?” Ben’s long legs kick little eddies in the artificially clear water.

Just to watch him bite his lower lip and try not to blush, Hux says, “I love your arse in those shorts.”

“You can’t even see my ass from there.” Ben ducks his head, fighting a smile.

Hux peers over his sunglasses. “Is that an invitation? Ben, you’re getting so brazen.”

“You’re so awful, oh my god.”

Ben had spent the last few days fucking him filthy in every room of the house, some of them twice, but he still blushed like a virgin at a bit of playful flirting. It makes something dangerously soft bloom in the center of Hux’s chest. A warring desire to both protect and torment. To be the one who put that soft look on Ben’s face.

Hux slips sideways off his float, dropping into the water up to his neck and wading towards the cement and tiled stone lip of the pool next to where Ben is sitting. The water is chilly compared to the early afternoon heat, and he feels like the air has been knocked out of him for just a moment.

Everything about the backyard had been Hux’s doing, from the dark patio stones to the color of the pillows on the adirondack chairs scattered around the perimeter of the pool. Devon had given him free rein. A summer project to keep him busy. And Hux had orchestrated construction of the pool like a military operation.

With a dripping hand, he pushes his sunglasses up, the better to see the way the sunlight brings out the warm brown in Ben’s eyes.

“Hey,” Ben says again, softer. He must have just showered. Up close, Hux can pick up the clean soap-and-sweat scent of him over the chlorine of the pool.

“You said that already.”

“Sorry,” Ben ducks his head, smiling, “I’ll try to be cooler when I chat up my married, middle-aged boyfriend.”

 _Boyfriend_. It isn’t the first time he’s used the word. Hux hasn’t been able to muster up the heart to correct him just yet.

Instead, he arches an eyebrow. “Middle-aged?” _That_ was too far. “I’ll have you know I spent six years in the navy. I can drown you without breaking a sweat.”

“See, that actually sounds kinda hot...”

Hux curls one hand around Ben’s ankle under the water, putting just a little tug behind it to stress his meaning. Ben needed to learn that he wasn’t a man who made idle threats.

Fear flashes in Ben’s eyes as he scrambles to dig his phone out of the pocket of his shorts and toss it to safety across the deck.

“No, don’t! I’m sorry, I’m sorry- don’t you dare-” Laughter belies his panic. When it isn’t weighted down by shyness, Ben smiles like a little boy- open and guileless. Uncalculating. There’s a part of him that’s still so innocent.

Hux gives another playful tug, making Ben yelp and catch himself on the edge of the pool. “No, no, Hux don’t!”

There had been an undercurrent of uncertainty in his voice when Ben said _I’ll try to be cooler,_ and Hux wants to chase it away. He knows Ben fears being found wanting.

“Uh, so I kinda forgot my paycheck last time I was here,” Ben says, when Hux releases him to float alongside the edge of the pool.

“Did you.” It wasn’t the only thing he’d forgotten. Hux had found a pair of Ben’s briefs in the dining room when he sat down at the empty table for breakfast that morning. He was going to have to scour the house top-to-bottom before Devon came home next week. The last thing he wanted to do was field questions about how another man’s come-stained underwear had gotten into their house.

Hux pushes the thought of his husband away like an unwelcome memory.

“Tsk, how forgetful. I wonder what could have distracted you.”

Yesterday, Ben had fucked him twice bent over the dining room table, and then a third time in the bedroom, until Hux was eventually forced to shoo Ben out of his house on a pretense just so that he could take a shower and a nap, instead of admitting that he’d been defeated by the nineteen-year-old’s enviable stamina. If this continued, he was going to be spoiled for men his own age.

“I don’t know, maybe it was the guy who lives here. He’s pretty distracting.”

“Yes?”

“He’s got this super hot accent. I just can’t stay focused.”

“Is that so?” It’s a familiar compliment, at least from American men, but the first time he’s heard it from Ben. Ben liked his accent. Something to remember for the future.

“Yeah.”

“Well tell him he needs to leave you alone and let you get your work done.”

“I’ve tried that, but uh, he’s very persuasive.”

For just a moment, Hux imagines Ben leaning down just a bit further and kissing him. Pictures tangling his wet fingers in Ben’s hair, leaving damp, desperate handprints on his t-shirt. Ben’s soft mouth over his- clumsy, but so eager. He could have it so easily.

Reality reluctantly chases the fantasy away. They’re outside. There’s a six-foot hedge fence around the perimeter of the backyard, but it’s no protection from prying neighbors. If anyone happened to look out of an upstairs window, they might be seen.

Hux isn’t sure what he’s afraid of, precisely. Gossip, perhaps. Or Devon. His professional reputation had barely survived being labeled a ‘gold digger’, he didn’t know what adding ‘adulterer’ to the list would do.

“Where are you going?” Ben asks when, instead of kissing him, Hux swims to the ladder and hauls himself out of the water.

“To get your paycheck.”

He doesn’t miss the way Ben stares as he emerges, water sluicing down his body. In the calculated chance that Ben came by, Hux hadn’t bothered with more than a pair of dark swim briefs, which he knows cling shamelessly to his arse.

He may not have Ben’s spectacular body, but he knows how to work with what he has.

Not bothering with a towel, Hux leaves wet footprints all the way up the veranda. Ben turns his entire body to watch him, flatteringly entranced, as he goes, and surely Hux cannot be blamed for putting just a little more sway in his hips when he knows that Ben is looking so eagerly.

The checkbook is in the top drawer of the desk in Devon’s home office, a room as catalogue-cover bland as every other room in their house. Neat and tidy, all polished wood and leather. Like prodding a sore tooth, he runs his eyes over a decorative bowl filled with little wicker balls on the bookshelf. It wasn’t precisely ugly, but something about the thing had always vaguely irritated him. The sheer uselessness, perhaps. It was the kind of thing you found in hotel lobbies, bought for the sole purpose of sitting there and taking up space.

On the shelf below it, there is a framed photo of him and Devon at some corporate function from a few years ago. A get-together for First Order shareholders after they went public. He only remembers that particular event because Devon had had a disaster of a time trying to dye the gray out of his hair and beard beforehand. Hux is nearly a head taller than his husband, lean and sharp in his best Hugo Boss suit. His smile is polished, professional, his arm light around Devon’s waist. He looks restrained, but content to be there.

Hux drags his eyes away from the picture. The room is chilly, disused, and he regrets not drying off before he came inside. The air conditioning makes goosebumps prickle along his arms and bare legs.

He makes out the check using a pen off of Devon’s desk. The amount they had agreed on when Ben was first hired. Signs his name even though, after nearly five years of marriage and countless arguments, it is still only Devon’s name printed at the top of the checks, and puts everything away.

For a brief moment he considers rounding the amount on the check up. Just to the next hundred, a gesture of affection, before deciding that paying Ben extra smacked of something that was unpleasant even to him.

Back outside, the afternoon sun and Ben’s smile warm him quickly. Ben is still by the side of the pool, but he has pulled his long legs out of the water, and is sitting cross-legged playing on his phone. He looks up when Hux approaches, phone immediately forgotten.

“I was going to say ‘hey’ again, but I, uh, stopped myself,” he says.

“Smart boy. You’re such a fast learner.”

Ben stands. He’s just a hair taller than Hux. It’s novel, intoxicating, getting to look up into someone’s eyes. For a moment Ben looks like he wants to put his arms around Hux’s waist, before he remembers who and where they are. He sticks his hands in his pockets instead, shoulders creeping towards his ears.

Hux hands him the check. Ben fold it and sticks it in his pocket without looking at it.

“Thanks.”

Hux crosses to the beach towel he had laid out earlier and drops to his knees with as much grace as he can, enjoying the weight of Ben’s eyes on him, his desire. He can feel it on his skin, like sunlight. Taking the bottle of high-SPF sunblock from beside it, he squirts a bit into his palm and rubs it into his shoulders.

“Is that the only reason you came over?”

That shy half-smile that Hux is beginning to think he loves. “I mean, if you, uh, need my help with anything else. I’m free all day.” He is biting his lip trying to keep his eyes from roving up and down Hux’s body in his practically nonexistent swim briefs.

“Now that you mention it, there might be something I could use a hand with.”

“Yeah?”

Stretching out on his stomach, Hux offers Ben the bottle of sunblock. “Can you get my back?” he asks, the picture of innocence.

He nearly laughs at the haste with which Ben drops down beside him, fumbling, almost dropping the sunblock twice as he takes it out of Hux’s hand.

“Eager?”

“Uh, this has kinda been my fantasy since, like... sophmore year.” Ben admits, as if he’s half expecting to be chastised for it. His hands are big but not rough when he spreads them out over Hux’s shoulder blades, rubbing sunblock there. “You used to read out here in the morning and I could, uh. I could see you from the window in our upstairs bathroom.”

“And what did you do in there?”

“W- Uh...” Ben says eloquently, and Hux can tell without looking that his face and the tips of his ears are bright red. “Okay,” Ben clears his throat, says again in a stronger voice, “Okay, lets just pretend I never said any of that, oh my god.”

He applies himself industriously to rubbing lotion into Hux’s back, hands sliding over the span of his narrow ribcage, down to his hips, but Hux has never been able to resist pressing a weakness when he sees one offered up so sweetly. It made him an excellent soldier and businessman, but a poor husband.

“Did you touch yourself watching me, Ben?”

It is filthy, but so tantalizing, the idea that he had been observed without realizing it. He pictures Ben biting his soft lower lip between his teeth, trying to keep quiet so the rest of his family won’t hear him fisting his cock. Stifling the urgent little noises that spill out of his mouth when he’s close.

At the time he would have been furious, offended beyond belief at the idea of some teenage boy spying on him and jacking off, but Ben doesn’t need to know that. Things had changed between them quite significantly since then. Ben is a grown man now, for one, and a man who seems likely to die of embarrassment in the very near future at that.

“ _Oh, god..._ ” he groans.

“I seem to remember being out here rather early. Did you have to bite your lip and keep quiet while you came, so you wouldn’t wake up the whole house? Ben, you awful, awful boy.”

“You’re actually trying to kill me, aren’t you? This is some weird, really slow, English method of homicide. I’m telling your husband.”

Hux laughs. Has he ever smiled so much as he does when Ben is around? His cheeks ache from it.

He turns over. “Show me.”

“What?”

“Touch your cock. Show me how you used to make yourself come for me.”

“Christ, Hux...” Ben wets his lips. His eyes are wide, pupils blown, and that lovely big cock is pressing against the front of his shorts already just from touching Hux.

He winds one arm around Ben’s neck, trapping him close and leaning up to nose just under his jaw. “Please sweetheart? I want to see you.” Ben can never resist him when he begs so sweetly.

“Uh...we’re... someone’s gonna see...”

“I don’t care,” Hux says, and he’s surprised to find that it’s true. If he was going to burn his bridges, he would do it thoroughly. “Let them see. Let them watch. They’re going to be so jealous that I have a big, handsome boy like you all to myself.”

Ben curses and moves to straddle Hux’s narrow hips, while Hux’s hands make short work of the button and zip on his shorts. “You are so fucking hot,” he pants. Glancing around as though checking to see if anyone is peering over the fence, Ben pushes them down just enough that Hux can get his hands inside to cup Ben’s cock in both palms through his briefs. Ben groans and buries his face in Hux’s neck. Mouths warm, sticky kisses there while Hux rubs him to full hardness.

Ben whines when he withdraws one hand, but it’s only so that he can capture Ben’s and place it where his was. “Show me how you touch yourself, sweetheart.”

With one last biting kiss to Hux’s neck, Ben leans back just enough to draw his cock out of his briefs, and hesitates. Hux kisses him. Sweet, encouraging little kisses, pecking at Ben’s lips with his own. He curls his hand over Ben’s, palm sticky-warm, and draws them both up his shaft slowly, then back down, as if reminding him how this is done. And again.

He winds his free arm around Ben’s shoulders. “What did you imagine me doing while you touched yourself?”

“Just...” Ben swallows, eyes darting down his body to where their hands are joined. “Just laying there. You were... you’re... I was sixteen,” he adds, a touch defensively. _It didn’t take much._

“Show me what you did then.”

“Fuck,” Ben’s hand moves without Hux’s prompting, stroking himself, propped over Hux on one elbow. The heat of his body is almost oppressive under the afternoon sun. Overwhelming. Trapping Hux between the stone and the length of Ben’s body while his hand moves on his cock in long, firm strokes, like Hux is nothing more than an object. A thing to be admired.

And Ben does admire. His eyes devour Hux greedily. They flit back and forth between the hollow of his throat, his pale stomach, his cock, straining against the damp, clinging fabric of his swim briefs, like he is trying to take them all in at once. “You’re so... _fuck_ -”

His back arches and he comes with a soft, barely stifled sound, his release painting Hux’s stomach in long spasms.

Hux expects him to collapse afterwards, spent, but as soon as he’s finished Ben groans and slides down the length of Hux’s body. Grace and delicacy gone, he tugs Hux’s swim bottoms down his thighs and wraps his mouth around his cock.

Ben does this just like he kisses- messy, with not enough tongue, and more enthusiasm than skill, but Hux quickly finds himself bucking up into his mouth, drawing Ben’s thick, dark hair through his fingers as he pants and pleasure ratchets through him, spurred on by Ben’s eager mouth. The sun is bright directly overhead, blinding, and Hux knows he must taste of chlorine, but Ben swallows him down anyway, greedy, messy boy-

When they’re finished, they lie together side-by-side, sun-warmed and lazy.

“Uh... you don’t really think anybody saw us, do you?”

“I imagine we’ll find out if they did.”

Ben has propped himself up on one elbow, and is admiring Hux. Unashamedly, simply admiring him, without guile or subterfuge.

“I really like you, Hux.” He draws a gentle line down Hux’s arm with the back of one finger. It’s sweet.

Hux kisses him again instead of answering.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hux's pool looks kinda like [this](http://poolmax.net/default/cache/file/D8B0B236-2590-0B38-1668F75DA32D6009.jpg) but without all the bushes.


End file.
